


gay law? gay law

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: yes i'm back on my criminal minds bullshit [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Penny_G: GAY LAW! FUCK YEAH!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Series: yes i'm back on my criminal minds bullshit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599058
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> .....i made another fucking groupchat fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby_Girl: sooooo,,, GAY LAW???
> 
> babygenius: gay law? 
> 
> Baby_Girl: gay law
> 
> HotchHotchner: Gay Law. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this!

**Penelope_Garcia added Der_Morgan, SpencerReid, HotchHotchner, DaveRossi,**

**callmeJJ, fuck-lesbian, williamlamontague, and ice_queenxx.**

**Penelope_Garcia named the groupchat 'Law Project'**

**Penelope_Garcia changed her username to 'Penny_G'.**

Penny_G: Hiya, folks!!! 

SpencerReid: Hello? 

_**Penny_G changed SpencerReid's user to babygenius** _

babygenius: i'm thirteen 

Penny_G: [ _galgadot_ababy_. _gif_ ] 

Der_Morgan: nice choice of gif, babygirl.

**_Penny_G changed Penny_G's user to Baby_Girl._ **

Baby_Girl: sooooo,,, GAY LAW???

babygenius: gay law? 

Baby_Girl: gay law

HotchHotchner: Gay Law. 

Baby_Girl: wow hi honey

Der_Morgan: Wait, are we all LGBTQ+?

HotchHotchner: Yes, I believe so. 

callmeJJ: I am! 

callmeJJ: also, hey spence! 

DaveRossi: I am. 

babygenius: Bisexuality (and other sexual spectrums) are  
very common as people no longer feel the need to hide their  
sexualities and since the society we live in is more accepting,  
people are more willing to try new things/accept themselves.

babygenius: In 2017, Gallup poll came to the conclusion that  
4.5% of adult Americans identify as LGBTQ+.

babygenius: Along with many others admitting they are "willing  
to try new things" or curious in the realm of their sexuality.

babygenius: So, it may be strange that we all build up populace  
in one classroom, it isn't entirely unfounded or unprecedented.

babygenius: Oh, also I'm bisexual.

Baby_Girl: AWW! 

Baby_Girl: wait you're actually a genius

Baby_Girl: That's so cool!

Baby_Girl: you're so cute 

Baby_Girl: what if i just pinch your cheeks??? 

Baby_Girl: a cute baby boy. 

babygenius: I'm THIRTEEN.

Baby_Girl: UwU 

* * *

**Law Project.**

_12:30pm._

Der_Morgan: so I meant to ask

Der_Morgan: what is everyone's sexuality? 

Baby_Girl: Pansexual, baby! 

HotchHotchner: Bisexual. 

HotchHotchner: Same hat, Spencer! 

callmeJJ: Bisexual as well! 

fuck-lesbian: take a guess

babygenius: Bisexuality is actually the most common  
sexuality after homosexuality itself and presents as such  
in our groupchat, I think. 

babygenius: I clarified earlier but I'm bisexual.

babygenius: Yeah, you too

babygenius: uh,,, everyone calls you Hotch.   
Should we call you Hotch? 

HotchHotchner: Yeah, absolutely!   
I prefer it often over 'Aaron', to be honest.

DaveRossi: I'm pansexual. 

williamlamontague: gay! 

ice_queenxx: bisexual - and a top.

Baby_Girl: didn't ask but nice to know

babygenius: Are we doing that?

Baby_Girl: I'm not asking for child   
pornography from you, baby boy. 

babygenius: I am not that much   
younger than you! 

Baby_Girl: A baby! 

* * *

**Law Project.**

_2:32pm._

babygenius: So, Der_Morgan, are you LGBTQ+?

* * *

**PM between JenniferJJ and SpencerReid.**

JenniferJJ: Spence 

JenniferJJ: SPeNCe 

JenniferJJ: SPENCE 

JenniferJJ: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? 

* * *

**Law Project.**

_2:34pm._

Der_Morgan: I'm bisexual

Der_Morgan: why, pretty boy, curious? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! Kudos and comments help me a lot!


	2. around my - HOLY BIBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older kids take Reid under their wing (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there, this is a shorter chapter and I do want to say: nothing is going to happen between *ahem* CERTAIN characters at the ages they are currently, it's gonna be a helluva slowburn actually! hope you like it!

**Law Project.**

6:31 pm. 

Der_Morgan: hey yo what up it's your boy mr. big di -

Baby_Girl: MR. HOLY BIBLE 

Baby_Girl: there are CHILDREN in the chat 

babygenius: Garcia, I appreciate the protectiveness but I'm not a child. 

HotchHotchner: sounds like something a child would say 

Baby_Girl: THANK YOU! 

callmeJJ: oh spence,,, you are kinda Baby 

babygenius: I'm thirteen as in, in the realms of being a teenager! 

callmeJJ: just barely tho 

babygenius: Jayje, I thought you would be on my side here. 

Der_Morgan: Kid is thirteen, we're all sixteen; what's the big deal? 

babygenius: Thank you, Derek! 

Baby_Girl: 'big deal' is that spencer's super smart! 

callmeJJ: do they even know -

babygenius: No, they do not. 

callmeJJ: can I tell them 

babygenius: No, you cannot. 

callmeJJ: technically, Spence has been offered a college pathway already but is holding off for uni to open up to having a child prodigy

babygenius: That's so funny - I swear to God, I said 'no'. 

Baby_Girl: holy SHIT lemme take you under my wing thank youuuu 

HotchHotchner: that's super impressive, actually 

Der_Morgan: agree with hotch

Der_Morgan: good job, pretty boy 

babygenius: pretty boy? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this! kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
